A MARX generator is a way of realizing a pulse modulating power source, and it is a device that is charged in parallel and then discharged in series using capacitance. The MARX generator can realize nanosecond narrow pulse and a very high pulse frequency. A solid-state pulse modulating power source is a power source that uses a is solid-state switch, e.g. IGBT (Insulating Gate Bi-polar Transistor), to perform pulse modulation.
Modulators widely used in the field of dual-energy accelerator at present are mostly linear modulators. In linear modulators, an alternating dual-energy pulse supplying can be realized through adjusting the charging voltages of two adjacent pulses. Accelerators using solid-state pulse modulators are mostly single-energy accelerators, and at present, the solid-state pulse modulating power sources that are based on the MARX generator principle and are applied to linear accelerators usually work in such a way as that all of the IGBTs are triggered simultaneously.
Hence, there is a need to realize double (multiple)-voltage alternating output on solid-state pulse modulating power sources based on the MARX generator principle, and to apply it to electronic linear accelerators capable of alternating dual-energy beam emitting.